Realidades
by Arken Elf
Summary: Secuela de la ultima forma de Vida, El final se acerca y Sonic se ha convertido en el nuevo enemigo, ¿Podrán Knucles y Shadow salvar los valores de una raza moribunda?.
1. Realidades

Realidades  
  
Capítulo 1 Un guardián  
  
Este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes perteneces a Sega y Yuji Naka.  
  
Esta historia es dedicada para todos aquellos que han visto a Sonic, crecer durante sus distintos juegos hasta la actualidad.  
  
Esta historia retoma un poco el tema tratado en la última Forma de Vida pero con un aspecto distinto.  
  
El día comenzaba a marchitarse, junto con la ultima esperanza de la humanidad.  
  
El ataque final iniciaría al anochecer, acabando con los últimos restos de vida humana en el planeta., la gente peleaba por la supremacía de su raza , creencias, religión.  
  
El caos bañaría la tierra antes pura y virgen con la sangre derramada por razones insulsas que solo la humanidad de pretexto podía utilizar.  
  
Era el principio del fin.  
  
*****  
  
A lo lejos la silueta de una criatura se hacía presente ante tal catástrofe, sin embargo parecía ser mas un observador de un hecho histórico, un viajero a través de un libro el cual se escribía con los minutos de esa era.  
  
-¿Acaso no piensas hacer nada?- se escucho otra voz que provenía desde atrás.  
  
-Tu sabes que si no actúas ahora, algo terrible sucederá- continuo  
  
-Knucles, de todos los seres que conozco, él que menos me imaginaba que estaría aquí este día serias tu- respondió la silueta, revelando sus grandes espinas cobalto con esos grandes ojos esmeralda los cuales alguna vez inocentes, no mostraban nada mas que odio. El verde perdido en el oscuro dolor de un alma.  
  
Knucles se quedo atónito ante tal imagen llena de odio por la vida, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Qué suceso se había llevado la vida de un gran amigo, trayendo consigo a esta criatura que ahora le miraba fría y calculadoramente?.  
  
El equidna miro a su supuesto amigo, quien tan solo se limitaba a observar el paisaje a su lado.  
  
-Vamos Knucles, enfrenta la verdad no hay nada que tu o alguien pueda hacer por ellos , así que ¿Por qué intentarlo?- replico Sonic sin moverse.  
  
-Pero Sonic, tu siempre has intervenido, siempre has salvado sus vidas, siempre has pensado en los demás, o es acaso que todo era una farsa- finalizo el equidna.  
  
-No, no era una farsa viejo amigo, esa era mi misión, mi legado y el legado de una persona que conoció el significado del dolor, en especial al final.  
  
-Pero creo que eso esta mas allá de tu comprensión, ¿no es así?- pregunto el erizo a su acompañante.  
  
-Tails estaría muy decepcionado si escuchara lo que estas diciendo ahora Sonic - contesto Knucles seriamente.  
  
-Quizá tengas razón, él estaría muy decepcionado si estuviera, pero el destino ha decido lo contrario, llevándoselo lejos de aquí.  
  
-Arrebatándolo de mi vida, al igual que al resto, pero debo aceptar que la vida no es justa, nunca lo ha sido, ¿porque pensé que sería distinta ahora?  
  
-Sonic, se que es difícil, pero esto no es lo que él había querido.  
  
-¡¿No lo es?!, tu como diablos vas a saber eso Knucles, Dime, ¿Cómo?, si no estuviste ahí ese día, no viste lo que yo, no nadie lo entiende- replico el erizo cobalto con ira  
  
-El perder a alguien es difícil, y mas cuando este es tu mejor amigo, pero dime Sonic, no ayudarás a mantener aquello por lo que lucho toda su vida, ¿Permitirás que su perdida sea en vano?  
  
-No Equidna, tu no entiendes nada- murmuro Sonic mirándolo de frente.  
  
-El peleo por algo erróneo, por una razón perdida- continuo sin emoción - él fue traicionado por aquellos a quienes cuidaba, olvidado- finalizo  
  
-Por lo que yo no puedo hacer mas que cumplir con aquel cometido que alguna vez abandone, tomaré lo que ellos me quitaron dejándolos perecer en su error.  
  
-Viviré para ver la venganza consumada y mi victoria ente una raza que no vale la pena salvar.  
  
-Shadow tenía razón al pensar que los humanos no eran mas que patéticas criaturas, yo fui el del error, y gracias a mi; pago con su vida.  
  
-Aunque todo eso tu ya lo sabías,¿No es así?, niega que esa es la razón por la que estas aquí- exclamo Sonic mirando a su nuevo enemigo, alguien con quien alguna vez lucho lado a lado.  
  
-Te equivocas Sonic, tu no eras el que estaba equivocado, pero ahora estas repitiendo el mismo error que Shadow cometió en el pasado- contesto su amigo .  
  
-Mentiras- exclamo Sonic  
  
-Tu lo sabías desde el principio, por eso nunca confiaste directamente en mí, siempre lleno de dudas que intentabas ocultar desde el interior- comento Sonic  
  
-Tienes razón yo lo vi en el momento en que te conocí, algo dentro de mí me decía que tu no eras de fiar, pero cuando vi tus ojos por primera vez de frente, con esa mirada de determinación, con la inocencia en Tails, y la fe en la tuya, supe que yo estaba equivocado- murmuro Knucles.  
  
-¿Por qué no hice caso a mis instintos?, ¿Por qué me deje llevar como los demás? No me deje llevar porque sabía que tú peleabas por algo que creías correcto, ahora dime, ¿Dónde quedo esa inocencia que vestías en aquel momento?- continuo Knucles con tristeza.  
  
-No vi las cosas como eran, no vi que ellos me engañaban, no vi nada mas que lo que deseaba y cuando conocí a Shadow lo culpe por no ver la realidad, cuando era yo quien no estaba en ella- contesto el erizo  
  
-Demasiado tarde para rectificar los errores, pero creo que en cierto modo he logrado cambiar.  
  
-La respuesta es clara, yo no peleare por ellos, pero tampoco permitiré que tu te interpongas, así que si deseas intervenir tendré que detenerte.  
  
-Sabes que no deseo hacerlo, pero te convertirás en mi enemigo una vez mas, ahora dime Knucles ¿Piensas luchar conmigo, enfrentarte aquí a una batalla a muerte, por el bienestar de una raza moribunda?, pelear por una causa perdida. Es tu decisión.  
  
-Sonic, yo solamente vine a ver, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso tu fuiste quien ocasiono too este Caos?- pregunto finalmente el equidna.  
  
-No Knucles, yo no ocasione todo esto, ellos mismos lo ocasionaron, yo simplemente fui un espectador, un guardián, al igual que tú hasta hoy, este día ha marcado el final de mi intervención.  
  
-Pero como ya dije si estas dispuesto a detenerlos, yo si tendré que intervenir, porque esa es mi misión, lo que no comprendo es porque prefieres pelear con un viejo amigo, guardián del mundo.- replico Sonic.  
  
-Viejo amigo, si eso fuimos, pero yo no puedo permitir que hagas esto- respondió Knucles molesto.  
  
-Vamos dilo, solo dilo- contesto el erizo, esperando la reacción de su amigo.  
  
-No permitiré que mi único amigo se pierda en el vacío, cegado por la ira y la desesperación.  
  
- Yo salve tu vida, tú estas en deuda conmigo, pero veo que así es como me pagas- dijo Sonic  
  
-Basta de palabrerías, prepárate porque este será el final-continuo.  
  
El sol se encontraba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte, creando un universo de colores magenta y amarillo.  
  
Los dos alguna vez amigos se observaban de frente, listos para el combate final.  
  
-Sabes Knucles, este será el final para ti, para mí y para todo el mundo, sin importar lo que tú o yo hagamos aquí, su destino esta escrito y tu lo sabes- murmuro el erizo.  
  
-Te equivocas Sonic, te equivocas.  
  
-Sabes eso me hace recordar que tu jamás confiaste en Shadow como en mí, podría ser que casi no lo conociste, de haber sido así, podrías haber sabido en quien realmente confiar..  
  
-No es así Sonic yo confíe en él y en ti. A cambio ambos salvaron nuestras vidas, yo deseo ayudarte, pero tu no me lo permites, deja de vivir en el pasado Sonic, ve la realidad.  
  
-Cállate y pelea guardián.  
  
*****  
  
En otro lugar, distante, solitario otra criatura admiraba el cielo a lo alto, maravillado con los colores que bañaban su extenso horizonte.  
  
-María estoy seguro de que habrías amado este lugar, el viento que sopla en tu rostro acariciándolo con gentileza y los colores de las flores que cubren el lugar. El verde de los árboles y el azul del océano un paraíso tal como dijiste.  
  
-Ahora vengo aquí para despedirme de ti, he iniciar de nuevo, pues mi deuda esta saldada y mi promesa cumplida.  
  
-Les he otorgado una segunda oportunidad, por lo que finalmente soy libre, libre de buscar mi verdadero destino, de buscar las respuestas ocultas y disfrutar mi libertad, de probar el sabor de la vida que me ha sido otorgada.  
  
-Así me despido amiga mía, te digo adiós, para iniciar mi búsqueda.  
  
Con estas palabras Shadow se retiro del pequeño jardín que yacía en centro del bosque, internándose en la maleza, en busca de una oportunidad.  
  
*****  
  
A lo lejos la luna finalmente había salido, el sol se oculto, trayendo consigo la oscuridad y la desesperanza, las explosiones, los gritos de las pocas vidas que sobraban.  
  
Era terrible el saber que eran terminadas por su propia sangre, su propia raza.  
  
Mientras tanto los dos ex -compañeros, ahora enemigos peleaban por cambiar ese destino.  
  
Sonic atacaba sin piedad, mientras su amigo le esquivaba evitando los ataques.  
  
-Pelea, pelea- gritaba el erizo con desesperación, pero Knucles no lo atacaba.  
  
-No me hagas esto Knucles, pelea- continuo el erizo lanzando un nuevo ataque sin resultado.  
  
-No permitiré que te pierdas Sonic, no importa lo que suceda tu no estas solo- contesto el equidna con decisión.  
  
-Entonces no intervengas mas- contesto Sonic  
  
-No puedo hacerlo, después de todo es mi trabajo, el trabajo de un guardián- replico Knucles.  
  
*****  
  
-Sonic, debo agradecerte por que me permitiste ver lo que realmente significa vivir, hay tantas cosas que quisiera discutir contigo- pensó el erizo de negro pelaje mientras corría en dirección a la ciudad que alguna vez trato de destruir.  
  
-Él puede ser el único quien me comprenda y quizás el único pueda ayudarme a obtener las respuestas que necesito- continuo su camino sin saber lo que enfrentaría al llegar a su destino.  
  
*****  
  
Bueno eso es todo para este capítulo, pero recuerden que es la introducción de una larga historia. Espero sea de su agrado, y recuerden que cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibida, no olvides dirigirla a: Arken elf, el mail es belemkaren67@hotmail.com Con la esperanza de que les guste se despide su autora Arken elf.. Gracias. 


	2. viviendo por un objetivo

Capitulo 2

Viviendo por un objetivo

Sangre...

Un golpe, eso era todo, un solo movimiento había sido suficiente para desencadenar el final de esa amistad.

Sonic observaba con admiración el color carmesí que recubría su mano creciendo a cada segundo, escapando de sus venas mientras devoraba el blanco de sus guantes con su oscuridad.

Knucles no supo que hacer, jamás quiso lastimarlo, pero ahora el erizo parecía haberse desvanecido. Absorto en su herida.

-Lo lamento…-Susurro con tristeza cuando la risa fría de su rival interrumpió sus palabras.

-¡Si!, finalmente has comprendido-Exclamo la criatura azulada, volviendo adaptar ese estilo tan propio del viejo Sonic.

-Ahora sabes que no podrás evitar que continué a menos que me enfrentes en serio- Finalizo de modo amenazador.

Por un instante Knucles pudo ver esa determinación que identificaba a su amigo, un segundo antes de volver perderse entre sus palabras.

-Sonic- Pensó el equidna, eres realmente tú- Continuo comprendiendo la verdad detrás de esas pupilas, el odio recubierto de dolor se reflejaban con fuerza.

-Mi amigo es un asesino- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de recibir otro golpe del erizo.

………………………………….

A lo lejos otra criatura aún no descubría la terrible verdad que se ocultaba tras las colinas rojizas del horizonte, con su mente ocupada en esos recuerdos trataba de buscar una salida a los acontecimientos recientes, él sabía que después de Black Doom la situación sería complicada, pero tenía la esperanza de que la gente comenzase aceptarlo como lo habían hecho con Sonic.

-No busco ser un héroe- Había dicho, -solo vivir en paz-

La cima más cercana se divisaba al frente, en un punto desde el cual podría divisar la ciudad libremente. Él recordó el día en que había descubierto ese lugar, Sonic había corrido frente a él indicándole que lo siguiera.

(Flashback)

-Hola Faker- Saludo Sonic con un ademán, -¿Aún sin recordar?-Continuo

-Cállate y déjame en paz-Replico Shadow cansado de soportar a su contraparte.

-¿Por qué tan molesto?-Pregunto Sonic con inocencia.

-¿Por qué?, es cierto señor todo es bello¡Tu! que puedes saber- Replico Shadow. - Jamás podrás comprender lo que sucede, porque no tienes la capacidad, no sabes lo que significa que todo el mundo te odie o persiga ¡por el simple hecho de existir! -Continúo deteniendo su paso.

-No lo sabes porque jamás has sufrido como yo, no sabes lo que es ser perseguido por el hecho de no ser real, solo la creación de un loco humano más. El viento se sintió levemente llevándose consigo una simple lágrima, una perteneciente a esa herida criatura.

-Hay muchas maneras de lastimar a un ser vivo pero…

Creo que tienes razón Sonic, búrlate de mí, después de todo no tengo el mismo derecho que cualquier otro ser vivo – Susurro Shadow al fin, tratando de reponerse.

Sonic se detuvo a su lado, pero la burla jamás llego, solo el toque de una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo lamento mucho Shadow, se es difícil estar en tu posición, pero no creas todo lo que los humanos dicen-Argumento, su voz se escuchaba extraña, pero Shadow no le presto la atención reiniciando su caminata tratando de ignorar el comentario del erizo cobalto.

-¿Qué pueden saber ellos de la vida?, su mundo es tan cerrado como su propia mente, jamás entenderán la maravilla de existir sin buscarle alguna explicación científica, es por eso que jamás lograrán ver la bondad que hay aquí mismo- Continuo Sonic -Es por eso que necesitas mostrárselos - Concluyo sonriendo.

Shadow se detuvo pensando el las palabras que acababa de escuchar, a su espalda el otro ser le observaba sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-Sonic-Exclamo notando que su amigo se aproximaba con renovada fuerza.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?-Pregunto finalmente indicándole que lo siguiera.

-Te mostrare algo que me ayuda a entenderlo cada vez que…, las palabras murieron por un segundo; un sentimiento desconocido atravesó el rostro de Sonic desvaneciéndose tan rápido como había llegado. -Olvídalo, mira-Finalizo señalando la pendiente.

Ambos erizos se detuvieron a la orilla de la colina admirando el paisaje, la ciudad se mostraba viva e imponente ante los dos mamíferos.

-Hermoso-Susurro shadow impactado por la vista.

-Lo es-Afirmo finalmente Sonic deteniéndose a su lado, -Solo recuerda que tu también eres parte de eso.

(Fin del flashback)

-Palabras-Esa fue la simple oración proveniente del ser oscuro, el viento era más fuerte de lo normal, pero a él no le importo.

-Esas fueron tus palabras Sonic, -Continuo, -Me pregunto si aún me aceptarás del mismo modo, sobre todo ahora que recuerdo con exactitud lo que sucedió hace 50 años- Dijo encaminándose al mismo punto, esperando encontrar las luces de la gran ciudad a la distancia.

Knucles se levanto después de recibir varios ataques del erizo cobalto, anteriormente ambos se habían enfrentado, pero jamás a ese nivel.

-Sonic ha cambiado por completo su estrategia-Pensó el guardan notando a su rival, quien solo analizaba su postura, buscando un punto para penetrar la defensa del equidna.

-No eres invencible- Susurro Sonic, agachándose levemente para colocarse en posición de ataque. La sangre continuaba brotando levemente de su mano, pero a él parecía no importarle.

-Vamos Knux, no me digas que algo de sangre te ha asustado-Exclamo el erizo de modo retador, la voz grave casi imperceptible marcaba el inicio del fin.

-Muere guardián y únete aquellos que quieres proteger- Murmuro el ser cobalto abalanzándose contra su rival a una velocidad sorprendente, Knukles no tuvo tiempo de esquivar o protegerse del ataque sintiendo claramente las filosas espinas de su contrincante en su pecho. El dolor fue inesperadamente grotesco, pero eso no evito que el equidna tomara a Sonic por las espinas levantándolo para regresar el ataque lanzándolo contra el piso con una fuerza descomunal.

El erizo no estaba preparado para esa reacción, estrellándose contra el suelo de frente.

-Cof,cof,- la tos acompañada de sangre se reflejaron en el antiguo héroe.

-Eres muy bueno guardián- Exclamo Sonic, tratando de incorporarse, el golpe le había afectado bastante, un hilo de sangre broto de su boca, acompañando al carmesí de su mano.

La tos volvió, evitando que Sonic se incorporara por completo, manteniéndose semi - sentado en el piso sobre la mancha rojiza de ambos amigos.

Knux se dejo caer de rodillas a su lado presionando sus manos sobre su pecho herido, las marcas ascendían atravesando parte del pelaje blanco de media luna, perdiéndose con el rojo de su piel.

-Estas dispuesto a morir por ellos¿Cierto?- Pregunto el ser cobalto levantando nuevamente sus espinas, aquellas marcadas con el liquido vital del ultimo equidna.

-Lo haré si eso implica que tu también te marcharas- Replico el guardián sin titubear.

-No será hoy- Interrumpió otra voz, la de un espectador quien estuvo presente para escuchar las exclamaciones de cada uno de ellos.

-Shadow- Sonic reconoció la voz al instante volviendo su atención al recién llegado, -Shadow-Repitió en voz baja, -¿Cómo podía ser¿Acaso no se había marchado tras el incidente de Black Doom?-

-Shadow no reconoció a su amigo tras esa mirada de desprecio, - ¿Ese es Sonic?- Se pregunto sin mostrar nada al exterior.

-Shadow, debes tener cuidado, él no es el mismo Sonic que conociste-Comento el equidna intentando levantarse.

El erizo negro sabía con exactitud que ese ser frente a ellos no era la misma persona, al menos su mirada no reflejaba nada de ese ser que antes trato de consolarle y ayudarle a pesar de su actitud.

-Siempre fuiste tan alegre y despreocupado- Pensó

Sonic sabía que si se enfrentaba a ambos de ese modo estaría en desventaja, el necesitaba las esmeraldas caos, algo de lo que carecía en el momento.

-No soy un tonto, claramente se lo que sucede aquí- Comento incorporándose finalmente,

-tú- señalo a Knucles, -Haz marcado tu propio final, junto con el resto de tu raza- finalizo sacando de su pelaje una esmeralda caos.

Ambos amigos observaron esto esperando algún nuevo ataque como el viento sónico "Sonic Wind", pero nunca llego, solo una sonrisa suave antes de dejarlos solos en ese semidestruido lugar.

-¡Espera!-Grito Shadow, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Se ha marchado-Susurro Knux tratando de mantenerse en pie, la herida era profunda, pero no lo suficiente para matarlo, claro a menos que el sangrado no se detuviera a tiempo.

Shadow se percato de esto auxiliando al equidna; Knucles no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo pero la confusión de su reciente llegada era evidente.

-Seguramente no esperaban que volviera tan pronto-Comento Shadow, atendiendo la herida del equidna, -Pero creo que no fue lo suficientemente rápido-Continuo aplicando presión sobre su pecho para detener el sangrado.

El guardián tan solo asintió, no necesitaba ninguna explicación, tan solo se alegraba de tener un aliado más de su lado en esa misión tan complicada y dolorosa, aquella que habría emprendido en nombre de uno de sus más queridos amigos.

Bajando la cabeza Knux intento ocultar su mirada llena de dolor, pero no era debido a la herida de su pecho, sino un dolor más profundo uno que atravesaba el interior de su alma como si lo apuñalase como una daga desgarrándolo con la frialdad de un asesino.

Las lágrimas se reflejaron perdiéndose en su pelaje antes de caer libres.

-No hay nadie más-Comento el equidna con voz quebradiza, -Todos se han marchado a manos de… No fue capaz de decir nada, la verdad es que no existía un culpable, todo se debía a un maldito accidente, o al menos eso quería creer.

Shadow no replico esperando que el guardián continuara con su explicación.

-Tails, el sabia que algo andaba mal y se marcho, él jamás volvió, no se si esta vivo o si no lo esta, pero creo que es obvio; por los demás, ellos quedaron atrapados en esta tonta guerra, sumergidos entre tantas víctimas inocentes consumidas por el odio. No es si no la palabra de un hombre o una muestra poder, lo que ha traído esta desgracia al mundo, ni siquiera fue Sonic.

-Sin embargo él solo estuvo ahí cada día, presente, observando, sin hacer nada. Permitiendo que el mundo se sumergiera más y más en la desgracia.

-Vaya héroe espectador pero jamás participe, él tuvo la oportunidad de evitarlo, pero no hizo nada- Finalizo el equidna tratando de comprender porque.

-¿Tu lo sabes?, dime Shadow¿Tu lo sabes¿Tu sabes porque no hizo nada¿Por qué permitió todo ese dolor?- Pregunto Knucles con desesperación.-¿Cómo tuvo la fuerza para observar sin mover un dedo¿Para permitir que todo su trabajo, que todo aquello pr lo que lucho se perdiera eternamente?- Prosiguió, pero era obvio que su nuevo aliado no tenía las respuestas, él tampoco podía comprender lo que sucedía.

-No lo se guardián- Replico Shadow ayudándolo a levantarse. –No se lo que le sucede, o que pasa por su mente, pero lo único que se es que no permitiré que continué.

Knucles levanto la mirada confrontando al erizo, era necesario para saber la verdad de ss palabras.

Shadow respondió de mismo modo, no necesitaban palabras para expresar que ambos pelearían por ese ideal hasta el final de ser necesario.

……….

Lejos de ahí, Sonic caminaba con dificultad buscando un lugar para refugiarse, -Esto no acaba aquí Knucles Equidna, volveré y cumpliré mi objetivo, es mi razón de vida y no temo perderla por él.

……….


	3. Sonic The Hedgehog

Capítulo 3

Sonic the Hedgehog

Odio, esa era la palabra que describía su sentir, un profundo odio por todos aquellos que lo abandonaron, ¿Cómo pueden decir que yo los traicioné, cuando lo único que hice fue continuar con mi misión?, ¿Por qué no dijeron nada cuando combatí en mis batallas pasadas?, ¿Por qué no se quejaron cuando salve su patética existencia?, ¡¡¿Por qué?!!- Exclamo lleno de desesperación, el sonido de su voz recorrió el lugar, transmitiendo toda esa ira reprimida.

-¡Maldición!- Continuo el erizo cobalto dejándose caer en el suelo erosionado y seco; la frustración era evidente en su rostro, sin embargo a pesar de todo, esta vez no hubo lágrimas, estas se habían secado tiempo atrás junto con la vida de un buen amigo quien se marcho dejándolo tan solo con su sufrimiento y una existencia vacía.

Con lentitud toco su herida percatándose de la gravedad de la misma. Un gesto de dolor atravesó su rostro desapareciendo momentos después, -Aun hay tiempo susurro observando por primera vez ese paisaje triste y desolado.

-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?- Se pregunto acariciando la tierra ahora envenenada algo que simplemente no le importo, su mirada se concentro en esos granos de arena los cuales escapaban levemente con el viento, desvaneciéndose en el vacío.

-Como yo- Exclamo levantando su mirada hacia el horizonte marchito, -Se que debería entristecerme por esto, pero yo he perdido la facultad de sentir tristeza- Susurro reviviendo su enojo hacia los causantes de todo eso.

-Ellos lo merecen, merecen desvanecerse como la tierra que ahora muere a causa de su veneno, el veneno construido por sus manos-

-Ellos construyeron su destino y ahora deben pagar por eso- Finalizo, reincorporándose para iniciar nuevamente su paso.

…………………………………………

En otro lugar…

Knucles camino con dificultad apoyándose en Shadow mientras recorrían la ciudad ahora en ruinas.

-No hay nada en pie- Comento el erizo observando con claridad el daño creado por esas insulsas batallas.

-Me pregunto si habrá sobrevivientes-Continuo, pero el equidna no respondió, su mente aún vagaba en ese enfrentamiento, el odio reflejado en esos ojos verdes de aquel ser que alguna vez considero su amigo.

La pena le invadió acompañada de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, el mismo que lo había hecho marchar hasta ese lugar en busca de la redención a causa de una promesa.

-No hay nada que hacer aquí, es Obvio que ya es tarde- Susurro Shadow admirando sus alrededores.

-Es increíble como una simple decisión, puede transformar el futuro de una raza- Murmuro el guardián, recordando el final de la suya.

Shadow escucho el comentario sin saber con exactitud a que iba orientado, por e momento su prioridad era atender las heridas de su nuevo aliado.

-Lo mejor sería buscar un lugar para que descanses, buscare algo que nos sirva para evitar que tus heridas se infecten y tengamos más problemas- Exclamo el erizo buscando algún punto que pareciese seguro para el guardián.

-Vete Shadow, yo solo soy una carga en este momento-Argumento Knucles tratando de alejarse de su compañero

-¿De que demonios hablas?-Pregunto Shadow.

-Se cuidarme solo, además solo estoy retrasándote- Prosiguió el Equidna.

-Pues dudo que me estés retrasando guardián, ya que no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir, además creo que ya establecimos eso hace un momento- Replico Shadow ayudando a Knux a sentarse lentamente sobre un pedazo de escombro.

-Como si el Apocalipsis hubiese llegado a esta ciudad- Comento el ser oscuro distraídamente.

-Así es, un simple ataque y mira el resultado, probablemente nosotros no tengamos mucha esperanza- Replico el equidna.

-No comprendo lo que dices guardián, primero aseguras que jamás te detendrás hasta que esta locura finalice y ahora suenas como si te hubieses dado por vencido- Exclamo Shadow preocupado.

-No lo se, creo que es porque estoy un poco agotado- Susurro Knucles cayendo en un punto crítico, el cansancio y la perdida de sangre habría derribado a cualquiera pero más que eso el dolor interno, aquel que carcomía su alma cada vez que revivía la imagen de Sonic quien solo lo observaba con rencor, esperando el momento adecuado para matar.

-Matar, -¿Alguna vez paso esa idea paso por su mente acompañada de Sonic?, NO, él lo sabía, Sonic the hedgehog jamás lo haría, el peleaba por lo correcto, nunca por sus propios intereses, nunca buscando la fama o la ganancia personal, solo porque eso era lo que debía hacer. –Lo correcto- Tu solo te has contestado, Solo hacía lo que debía hacer.

No existieron palabras que proviniesen de la boca del equidna, todo se mantuvo en su mente, pero su expresión fue más que suficiente para que Shadow se percatara de la tristeza que le invadía.

-He visto eso antes- Se dijo despertando esa preocupación instintiva -no puedes dejar que el cansancio gane- Comento el erizo enérgicamente, pero el guardián se negaba a levantarse.

-Ya es tarde- Continuo Knucles, -No pude cumplir mi promesa- Replico cerrando los ojos.

-No- Pensó Shadow preocupado, - No puedes morirte así, él ultimo de una raza de poderosos guerreros, ¡Vamos guardián respóndeme!- Replico Shad con la desesperación en su mente- - Es demasiado pronto-Se dijo moviendo a Knux, con un poco de fuerza.

-¡Escúchame bien Knucles, no puedes morirte así como así, sería la desgracia de tu raza!, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿Morir sin honor?- Grito Shadow llamando la atención de Knucles quien lo miro levemente con una suave sonrisa.

-Nunca habías usado mi nombre- Susurro.

Shadow al escuchar esto se detuvo extrañado, -¿Qué?- Replico confundido.

-Solo dije que jamás me habías llamado por mi nombre…

Un gesto de confusión fue todo lo que obtuvo del erizo.

-No te preocupes Amigo, solo dije que estaba cansado no que me iba a morir-prosiguió el equidna con lentitud.

-Pero repentinamente no respondiste- Comento Shad

-Solo estoy un poco cansado y débil por la perdida de sangre- Afirmo Knux -He vivido solo el tiempo suficiente como para conocer mis limites erizo y este no es el final, te lo aseguro, además… si tengo honor- Finalizo el guardián suspirando.

Shadow río al comentario, -Así que escuchaste todo- Susurro más tranquilo sentándose frente al herido.

Knucles tan solo se recostó sobre los restos de muro que resguardaban su espalda, cerrando sus ojos para tratar de recuperar fuerzas; frente a él Shadow tan solo lo observaba, analizando esa secuencia errática de respiración, era obvio que su amigo aún experimentaba dolor, el erizo podía verlo pero sabía que Knucles jamás aceptaría más ayuda de la que ya había recibido.

Los cortes precisos se mostraban con facilidad, permitiendo que Shad se percatara del verdadero daño, directo, profundo y limpio. Solo Sonic o él eran capaces de algo así, pero jamás se imaginó ver esas espinas cobalto teñirse de rojo con la sangre de sus amigos.

La terrorífica escena jugaba en su mente una y otra vez como una pesadilla.

Podía ver nuevamente como Sonic saltaba girando segundos antes de que Knux reaccionara para hacer un corte preciso y mortal, si el equidna no lo hubiese detenido estaría muerto.

-Ese ataque tenía las intenciones de extinguir la vida del guardián ¿Qué paso por tu mente en ese momento Sonic, que te hizo actuar de ese modo?- Se pregunto Shadow volviendo su atención hacia ese cielo rojizo y antinatural.

-Ni siquiera Black Doom fue tan cruel- Pensó.

………………………….

Por su parte el Sonic se resguardaba del clima entre unas rocas, –Maldición, con Shadow y Knucles, ¡Cuando desarrollaste tu plan, no se te ocurrió pensar en que tu otra creación anduviese por ahí tratando de redimir sus errores, ¿Cierto? – Se pregunto el antiguo héroe sabiendo que no habría respuesta.

-Tú también me abandonaste- Continuo recordando las palabras de su creador.

_-Él jamás será como tú, tú eres mi última creación, la más grande,- _

Pero, ¿Era verdad?; ahora después de conocer la historia de Shadow, sabía que quizá no eran más que mentiras, aunque lo que más lo molestaba, era el hecho de que tendría que enfrentar al equidna nuevamente.

-No creí que le importasen tanto los humanos- Se dijo -Y Shadow, bueno él parecía ser feliz siguiendo al tal Black Doom como para intervenir, al menos eso parecía- pensó

-No comprendo porque se molestan defendiéndolos, es obvio que a ellos ni les importa, están demasiado metidos en sus guerras sin sentido como para preocuparse por algo más, pero los dos me tratan como si yo hubiese iniciado ese tonto conflicto- Continuo.

-Cada raza tiene su principio y su fin, Guardián, pensé que tú ya lo comprendías- Exclamo, la herida dolía pero Sonic aún contaba con tiempo.

Segundos después el camino parecía desaparecer bajo sus pies mientras se preparaba para romper la barrera del sonido, al menos esa era algo que aún podía hacer, correr, atravesar la tierra a grandes velocidades, sentir el viento en su rostro como en esos viejos tiempos de libertad.

Aunque ahora su objetivo era distinto, aún continuaba siendo Sonic the hedgehog.

Los minutos pasaron y Sonic había recorrido ya una gran cantidad de kilómetros cuando algo lo hizo detenerse.

Un dolor atravesó su cuerpo dejándolo helado, -¿Qué sucede?-, se pregunto dejándose caer de rodillas, una fuerte tos lo hizo perder el equilibrio sosteniéndose con dificultad con sus manos de una roca cercana. Una serie de marcas rojizas se marcaron en el piso mientras el erizo continuaba en esa posición con el rostro hacia abajo.

-No puede ser- Susurro con dificultad, -Aún tengo tiempo- Murmuro

Un nuevo ataque de tos se presento con fuerza robándole el poco aliento que aún conservaba,

-Necesito terminar mi misión, no puede terminar así- susurro débilmente tocando la esmeralda caos la cual brillo con fuerza regresándole parte de su energía.

-Este es el primer aviso de que el tiempo esta llegando a su fin,- miro la gema en su mano sintiendo su calor en su cuerpo, era como si la vida regresara a él otorgándole esa nueva oportunidad.

-Necesito las esmeraldas juntas- Se dijo limpiando la sangre de su boca, el dolor continuo pero parecía hacerse más soportable.

-El último esfuerzo, el último- Exclamo, -No importa lo difícil que sea, no me detendré por que yo soy Sonic The Hedgehog y siempre cumplo mi objetivo.

………………………….


	4. Recuerdos

Capítulo 4

Recuerdos

Notas del autor: Gracias por acompañarme hasta este capitulo, lamento la espera, pero estoy tratando de finalizar todos los fics que tenía y ha sido un trabajo arduo pero gratificante.

Los dejo con la historia.

Las horas continuaron su curso, pero Shadow no se movió, manteniéndose a la expectativa, analizando sus alrededores con una sencilla mirada, frente a él la figura carmesí del guardián reposaba. Ambos había argumentando sobre quien montaría la guardia, pero obviamente Shadow se encargo de finalizar la discusión con una simple oración.

"Si te esfuerzas más de lo conveniente la herida no sanara y morirás sin el honor de un guerrero"

Para el equidna esa frase marco el final de sus argumentos, trayendo consigo un poco de paz para el par de compañeros.

-Eres más similar a Sonic de lo que imaginas- Susurro Knux con un tono triste, poco común para él.

-Si eso me han dicho- Replico el erizo con un gesto algo gracioso. –G.U.N, lo dijo, Robotnick lo dijo, he incluso la erizo rosada también- Respondió Shad cruzándose de brazos.

-Si Amy, puede... corrección podía ser un poco distraída- Contesto el guardián recostándose en el piso. Con un leve gesto de dolor, -Pero aún así extraño ese comportamiento infantil que poseía.- comento pensativo -Agradezco que no este presente para ver en lo que su héroe se convirtió- Finalizo mientras intentaba ubicar alguna estrella en ese gran vacío.

-Ya no brillan más- Afirmo el erizo negro siguiendo la mirada de su compañero.

-Te equivocas, ellas brillan, solo debemos encontrarlas nuevamente, junto con nuestra fe- Respondió el equidna entrecerrando los ojos.

-Seguro- Se escucho la respuesta de Shadow, pero para entonces Knucles ya se había dormido.

……………………….

Sonic…

Respira, vamos hazlo, cada paso era más complejo, cada metro más difícil, pero no podía detenerse, cada vez que corría o usaba esas habilidades que lo hacían especial, su cuerpo le reprochaba con fuerza, manteniéndolo al margen.

-Si continuo así jamás podré cumplir mi misión, no comprendo, no debería ser tan pronto- Pensó el erizo cobalto mientras se agachaba a recuperar el aliento.

-Tu dijiste que sucedería, pero nunca que sería tan pronto, tu me aseguraste que tendría el tiempo adecuado para hacerlo, ¿O es que tus cálculos fallaron como todos los de tu familia?- Exclamo al viento, Su mirada se poso en el horizonte oscuro y lúgubre. –Se que el esta por ahí, y no esta solo, trataran de detenerme y eso no lo puedo permitir- Finalizo el antiguo héroe incorporándose. –No me detendrán- Comento retomando su camino con esa velocidad acostumbrada.

…………………..

-Sonic esta muriendo- Se escucho la exclamación de Knucles, Shadow quien se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de que su compañero había despertado.

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto el erizo al fin.

-Sonic esta muriendo -Repitió el equidna recibiendo esa mirada de incredulidad de su amigo.

-Seguramente te preguntaras como lo se. -Tails me lo dijo- Afirmo Knux,-

-Tails- Murmuro Shad al escuchar al guardián, la imagen del genio zorro de dos colas llego a su mente, recordando lo unidos que se veía el y el erizo cobalto.

-Tu dijiste que el desapareció- Comento Shadow.

-Así es, el desapareció poco después de haber hablado conmigo…

(Flashback)

Los recuerdos de ese día continuaban frescos en su mente, como si hubiese sido ayer, el sol brillaba como siempre, sobre las palmeras que adornaban la playa de su isla, la arena tersa reflejaba la luz cual estrellas en el filamento con esos toques llenos de vida que lo hacían etéreo.

El agua del océano bañaba las costas con suavidad en ese día en el que Isla Angel descendía a voluntad de su guardián.

-Es un hermoso momento para disfrutas de la belleza del océano- Susurro el ser carmesí mientras caminaba sobre la arena dejando un suave camino el cual se desvanecía con la caricia del viento. Con tranquilidad dejo que la brisa recorriera su pelaje, permitiéndole disfrutar de ese aroma salado tan singular- Knux sonrío ante tal belleza; analizando ese paisaje que pocos tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar.

-Es una lastima que no este nadie más para compartir esta escena- Se dijo mirando lo despejado que estaba el cielo, -azul igual que su contra parte- Continuo cuando algo más llamo su atención, la figura de un avión se divisaba en lo alto, una aeronave conocida.

-El tornado- Exclamo, mientras el vehículo giraba con gracia preparándose para aterrizar.

Knucles sabía que su momento de paz se había terminado, con un leve suspiro se resigno a la compañía dirigiéndose al punto donde la nave de sus amigos generalmente aterrizaba esperando encontrarse con ese hiperactivo erizo y su grupo.

-Bien, bien, ¿Ahora que ha sucedido?- Pregunto aproximándose al avión, el cual se veía prácticamente solo, encontrándose tan solo con la presencia del piloto.

-¿Tails?- Pregunto el guardián con extrañeza, -¿Dónde esta Sonic?- Continuo mirando a los alrededores para percatarse que no se tratara de alguna broma de la criatura supersónica.

-Justo sobre eso deseaba hablar- Replico su amigo descendiendo de la aeronave, - Algo malo esta sucediendo y necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes- Afirmo Miles con seriedad.

Knux supo que eso no era una broma, la preocupación se hacía evidente en la voz del pequeño genio.

-¿Qué sucedió con Sonic?- Pregunto el guardián.

-No sucedió, esta sucediendo, es algo que nadie más sabe Knucles, eres el primero al que se lo digo, y lo hago porque eso es sumamente importante, eres el único que puede entender lo que esta sucediendo- Exclamo el zorro acercándose al equidna. La estatura del guardián era mayor, pero esto no evito que el zorro le dirigiese una mirada intimidante; por un momento su rostro infantil había cobrado un aspecto maduro, más allá de su edad natural.

-Knucles. Sonic… esta muriendo- Exclamo Miles con ese gesto casi indescriptible. El dolor, la tristeza, la frustración, todo se reflejaba tras esas pupilas azuladas.

-¡¿Qué!?- Fue lo único que llego a la mente del guardián, -¿Sonic muriendo?, las escenas de ese erizo hiperactivo jugaron en sus pensamientos negando tal noticia.

-Eso no puede ser posible, es la persona más viva que haya conocido-Afirmo el equidna

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- Finalizo dudoso

-Lo estoy- Fue la respuesta del zorro, pero la solidez en las palabras del mismo hicieron desaparecer todas las dudas.

-Pero eso es imposible-Afirmo el equidna- Debes estar en un error-Continuo caminando alrededor del vehículo aéreo mientras expresaba su opinión hasta percatarse de la mirada llena de impotencia y pena que embargaba a su amigo lo que hizo detener cualquier otra frase al instante.

- Sonic ha sido nuestro amigo, compañero y héroe, siempre protegiéndonos, acompañándonos y dándonos aliento cuando más lo necesitamos- Exclamo Miles con amargura, -El siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesitas, jamás te da la espalda, como un eterno guardián incansable que pasa sus días en vela-

Knucles al oír la expresión del pequeño zorro no evito sentir esa empatía con el erizo, era verdad que el siempre estaba ahí, siempre interviniendo para permitir que la humanidad siguiera con su existencia en paz.

Para el guardián esa tarea era noble, algo por lo que lo respetaba.

-Lo se y lamento mis palabras Tails, hable sin pensar en lo que decía-Susurro al fin colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

-Protégelo, cuida de él hasta que regrese, él no lo acepta pero su cuerpo se debilita día a día, yo necesito encontrar una manera de ayudarlo, algo que nos de la respuesta- Respondió Miles volviendo su atención al vehículo ocultando su mirada. Miles no deseaba mostrar esa debilidad frente al duro guardián, pero le era imposible no llorar al pensar que su mejor amigo estaba muriendo, por una causa desconocida y aún así estuviese ocultándolo de todos.

-El no quiere que nadie lo sepa- Susurro el pequeño canido limpiando las lagrimas rápidamente, pero no voy a dejar que cargue con eso solo- Continuo subiendo al avión.

-Por favor prométeme que lo mantendrás con nosotros hasta que regrese- Exclamo Tails mirando por última vez al equidna.

-Es una gran responsabilidad, pero te aseguro que no te defraudare-Replico Knux agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto antes de alejarse del avión.

-Lo prometo Tails- Finalizo momentos antes de que el pequeño aeroplano se marchara, perdiéndose nuevamente en el infinito cielo.

Fin del Flashback…………

-Si hubiese sabido la verdad- Comento Knux analizando su pecho herido, -Si tan solo lo hubiésemos sabido, yo podría haber evitado todo esto, podría haber cumplido mi promesa - Continuo para si, ignorando a su compañero quien analizaba sus reacciones con curiosidad.

-La verdad, ¿Crees que eso hubiese cambiado algo?-Pregunto Shadow al fin llamando la atención del herido.

-Yo desconozco los hechos, pero creo que sin importar lo que haya sucedido hay cosas que no hubiesen cambiado- Afirmo el erizo negro, -De cualquier modo no puedes vivir de los recuerdos, debes seguir adelante y aprender de ellos para continuar.

-No puedes olvidar a los que te amaron y ya no están contigo, no puedes olvidar tus origines o lo que eres- Replico Knux.

-Es verdad, pero no necesitas olvidar para seguir, solo perdonar lo errores y seguir adelante, al menos eso es lo que me enseño un amigo tiempo atrás- Contesto Shad levantándose.

-Vamos Knucles, aún hay mucho camino por recorrer si deseamos cumplir esa promesa- Finalizo el erizo tendiendo la mano al guardián. Knux podía ver la fuerza emitida en esa oración a través de ese carmesí contenido en las pupilas de su amigo. –El realmente ha cambiado- Se dijo aceptando el detalle.

…………………

Sonic continuo recorriendo los caminos con velocidad, sus pasos casi imperceptibles lo llevaban hacia sus objetivos uno tras otro sin detenerse, el tiempo se había convertido en un punto crucial para él, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de detenerse a menos que fuese esencial.

En el reposaba la ultima voluntad de su creador, la razón por la que aún continuaba en pie, pues aquel que alguna vez marco la diferencia en su vida, se había marchado para jamás regresar.

-Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decir adiós- Exclamo el erizo, aunque su voz se perdió en el viento antes de alcanzar sus propios oídos.

El reproche, el enojo, la traición, eran sentimientos muy comunes para él esos días.

-El se marcho una mañana sin decir adonde iba o porque, se fue sin voltear atrás. Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de redimir cualquier error que yo haya cometido. Ese traidor era como m propio hijo, le entregue todo lo que un padre daría y que recibía a cambio.

Su puño se cerro con fuerza, esos sentimientos reprimidos que se mantenían en su ser, recordándole su inútil existencia, su constante fracaso; haciéndose presentes cada vez que lo recordaba.

-Que importa que haya salvado ciudades o reinos?, ¿Qué importa que haya intervenido en ese caos antinatural y haya arriesgado mi vida infinidad de veces?, lo hice por ti maldición, lo hice para darte esperanza y fe, para darte lo que todo joven anhela Un héroe a quien seguir-Afirmo el erizo.

-¿Pero es eso verdad?- Se pregunto finalmente, -Realmente es por eso que hiciste todas esas cosas, o es solo el pretexto tras el cual escudas tus acciones. Tarde o temprano sabías que se marcharía el día que lo encontraste en ese claro en medio de ese lúgubre bosque cercano al valle esmeralda. ¿Lo recuerdas? Sus ojos tristes manchados con el dolor de una terrible perdida, su figura tan desprotegida y solitaria.

Ese día sabías que si te detenías nada debía cambiar, aún así tu misión no debía ser otra. ¿Qué buscabas ahí?, ¿Otra oportunidad?-

-Si, sabía que tarde o temprano el se marcharía, en cuanto se enterara de mi origen y la razón por la que realmente estoy aquí. No soy un héroe, no soy lo que el creyó, soy solo un farsante que aprovecho la oportunidad para lucirse ante otros, para demostrar su superioridad temporal mientras conseguía que le amaran, aunque fuese solo una imagen; pues muy en lo profundo sabías que solo era un juego.

-Pero a pesar de eso, fueron buenos tiempos no lo puedes negar- Continuo reviviendo esos momentos tan preciados que marcaron su vida durante tantos años.

-A pesar de todo no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de ti, te convertiste en todo lo que deseabas, inteligente, práctico, lo tenías todo para triunfar.

Aún recuerdo el día que decidiste enfrentar tus temores sólo, concretaste todo por lo que te habías esforzado no dudaste, peleaste por lo que creías y salvaste Station Square demostrando la fuerza que en realidad poseías. No se si yo tuve algo que ver, pero ese día me convertí en el padre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Tails, realmente me hiciste dudar acerca de la vida, del verdadero significado de la misma, me hiciste desear que las cosas continuaran de esa manera.

Rayos hasta pensé que hacía lo correcto, olvide por un momento el porque de las cosas, olvide mi realidad. O a menos quise olvidarla. Creo que finalmente siempre estuvo presente después de todo, era inevitable que esto sucediera. Desde que nací este fue mi objetivo, solo lamento que no me hayas permitido decirte tan siquiera Adiós.

………………………

Knucles y Shadow continuaron a su paso no muy rápido pues el equidna no se había recuperado del todo del último encuentro, aunque parecía estar sanando rápidamente.

-Se que Sonic debe andar por ahí recolectando las esmeraldas antes de intentar cualquier cosa - Comento el erizo rompiendo el silencio que los acompañaba desde esa pequeña revelación elaborada por el guardián.

-Al menos eso es lo que yo haría- Continuo notando la expresión de su compañero.

-Si supongo que ambos son tan similares que no me extrañaría que aun como villanos hicieran lo mismo- Replico Knux volviendo su atención al frente.

-No somos iguales, pero es el curso de acción más lógico- Afirmo Shadow fríamente.

-Lo se Shad, tranquilízate. La ultima forma de vida no replico excepto por un breve gruñido acompañado de un el es el faker. Algo que Knux trato de ignorar aguantándose para no mostrar esa sonrisa tan poco común para él.

-Entonces si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Qué curso de acción propones?-Pregunto el equidna recuperando la compostura.

-Sugiero que esperemos, Sonic necesita las 7 esmeraldas caos así tarde o temprano vendrá por nosotros- Respondió Shad

-Eso me hace suponer que al menos tienes una de ellas- Comento Knucles tranquilamente.

-De hecho- el erizo busco entre su pelaje revelando dos de las codiciadas gemas. –Tengo las últimas dos- Exclamo- Solo tendremos que retenerlo y listo-

-Estoy seguro de que el no permitirá que las cosas sean tan fáciles- Replico el equidna conociendo la actitud de su rival, -Probablemente no dude en matarnos si tiene oportunidad- Finalizo el guardián.

-Probablemente no dude, pero ahora nosotros tampoco debemos hacerlo- Exclamo Shadow adoptando esa postura arrogante que siempre le caracterizaba.

Knucles al oír esto no pudo evitar mirar con asombro a su compañero, -¿Tienes idea de lo que estas proponiendo?- Pregunto exaltado, notando esa falta de preocupación en Shadow.

-Lo se con exactitud equidna, pero si es la única solución tendré que hacerlo, descuida no permitiré que manches tus manos con sangre ajena.- Afirmo Shad con sencillez.

-No te importa que sea Sonic de quien estamos hablando- Susurro Knucles

-Me importa guardián, por eso lo hago, no dije que saldría a matar, sin embargo no puedo poner en riesgo la única oportunidad de detenerlo- Comento suavizando su postura a algo más amable. –Descuida Knucles dije que cumpliríamos esa promesa y eso haremos-

-Porque como tú yo también conozco el valor de las promesas- Pensó el erizo de cromas oscuros

…………………..

Al mismo tiempo Sonic quien ya poseía 5 de las 7 esmeraldas había detectado la posición de las dos últimas. Las cuales se ubicaban en un mismo punto.

-Esto es extraño, las esmeraldas caos nunca están juntas a menos que alguien las reúna a propósito- Pensó-

-Je, je, je, Quien lo diría, seguramente son ellos, al parecer las cosas terminaran antes de lo esperado. Bueno mejor para mí, así no desperdiciare el poco tiempo que aún queda- Exclamo el erizo cobalto sonriendo maliciosamente, por un momento su dolor se desvaneció, reemplazado por ese odio tan familiar-

-¿Creen que pueden detenerme?, jamás lo lograran-Pensó, fijando su atención hacia el horizonte, su mirada se lleno de esa ira que solo el vacío puede crear en un alma.

Guardián, ningún equidna lograra evitar que yo obtenga las esmeraldas. Y en lo que respecta a Shadow, si yo me voy el también morirá.

Sonic desapareció en el horizonte, mientras el rastro de sus pasos marcaba la dirección hacia la batalla final.

Al menos la intención era esa.

…………………

Notas del autor: Ok, con esto concluyo el cuarto capitulo, se que no tuvo mucha acción, pero era el preparativo. Agradezco todas las reviews recibidas, también he desarrollado el comic acerca de esta historia si desean que se los envía solo manden un correo a mi dirección en la ficha de autor o a Suerte y hasta la próxima

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido.


	5. Ignorancia

Ignorancia

A veces los peores sucesos pasan debido a nuestra propia ignorancia.

Notas del autor: Bien aquí va el capítulo 5, ¡Gracias por las Reviews!, en verdad que me estoy esforzando pero hay fics que aún no he podido terminar, pero no desesperen en eso estoy. GRACIAS aprecio todos sus comentarios. Y la respuesta a cierta pregunta es: Si, Amy murió efectivamente.

Un encuentro decidiría todo, una última batalla.

Knucles reposaba nuevamente mientras Shadow pensaba algún curso de acción que detuviera a Sonic.

-Es irónico, parece ser que el Faker y yo estamos destinados a ser rivales por siempre- Murmuro el erizo oscuro llamando la atención de Knux.

-Siempre peleando en el bando contrarío, no importa quien tenga la razón como el ying y el yang- Continuo Shadow sentándose al lado del guardián quien simplemente no replico.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto finalmente Shad al notar la falta de entusiasmo de su compañero.

-No, es solo que jamás creí llegar a tanto, es decir aún en nuestro último enfrentamiento tenía la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero ahora me he percatado de que eso jamás sucederá.

Shadow tan solo lo miro sin emitir ningún sonido. ¿Qué podía decir que contrarrestara esa idea cuando él creía exactamente lo mismo?, ¿Acaso su fe estaba tan desgastada que le era imposible creer en algo más? Después de las dolorosas experiencias que él había enfrentado era algo que se podía disculpar, al menos eso pensaba.

-No negaré lo que es inminente- Exclamo el erizo al fin. –Pero eso no implica que las cosas no puedan cambiar. Después de todo es nuestro futuro del que estamos hablando, y nosotros somos quienes lo forjamos.

Knucles asintió pensando es esa frase, tan pequeña y a la vez tan significativa.

-Ahora debemos prepararnos- Susurro Shadow mostrando el leve brillo emitido por las esmeraldas. –Se acerca- Finalizo.

…………………..

-¿Sabes adonde te diriges?, ¿Sabes exactamente lo que vas hacer?- Se pregunto Sonic mirando las formas semidestruidas que alguna vez integraron la gran metrópolis.

-Lo se- Se dijo deteniéndose algunos metros de las ruinas. –Hoy será el día que marcara el final, hoy veremos si las preediciones de ese viejo moribundo eran correctas; como sea yo no estaré ahí para verlo- Continuo levantando su rostro el cual por un momento se vio contenido en ese dolor interno que se mantenía en su alma.

-Así que será mejor que se preparen porque este encuentro posiblemente sea el último- Sonrío ocultando el verdadero sentimiento de tristeza que inundo su ser.

-Lo lamento- Exclamo lanzándose al encuentro tan esperado, el último de una larga vida.

………………

Knucles y Shadow se alistaron para recibir a su rival, quien no tardo en hacerse presente.

Su figura oscurecida por las sombras del lugar revelaba la silueta del mortal guerrero, sus espinas refinadas se levantaron de un modo salvaje mostrando la resolución de su dueño respaldadas por esa mirada fría que no revelaba ningún sentimiento, esta vez no había nada tras el verde esmeralda opaco, excepto por ese vacío inhumano marcado por la misma oscuridad.

Knucles al ver esto comprendió que esa batalla tendría un fin caótico sin importar el resultado. -¿Que puede detener a alguien que ya lo ha perdido todo?- Pensó tristemente.

Ese ser frente a él era tan distinto del alegre amigo que conoció tiempo atrás "Las formas de esos momentos en los que ambos combatieron lado a lado mientras bromeaban y se divertían se desvaneció transformándose en esa pesadilla que los observaba analíticamente" -¿Por qué Sonic porque?- Se pregunto el equidna con frustración, sin embargo su figura no hizo movimiento alguno, manteniéndose en esa seria expresión de guardián mientras trataba de esconder lo que en realidad pensaba llevando finalmente su mano hacia su pecho para tocar la herida que se expandía en su interior al haber faltado a su promesa.

Un solo nombre resonó en su corazón acompañado de la vergüenza que en realidad sentía por si mismo.

-Ahora veremos quien de los dos honrará la razón que le dio origen- Exclamo Sonic interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con esa voz vacía y cruel que tan solo confirmo sus temores.

La soledad había marcado su destino, creando ese ente lleno de enojo, hambriento de venganza.

-Eso veremos-Replico Shadow con la misma postura imponente característica del erizo. Como la ultima forma de vida, nada lo haría retroceder, mucho menos su antiguo rival.

Knucles se alejo un poco comprendiendo que esa batalla no era suya, al menos no en ese momento, la actitud de Shad había indicado eso, junto con la de Sonic.

Ambos combatirían en un duelo de 1 a 1 ¿Justicia?, ¿Honor?, o solo la necesidad de terminar ese eterno enfrentamiento.

-Desde que nacimos nuestro destino ha sido este Shadow the Hedgehog, no importa causa o razón- Se escucho el reto proveniente del héroe caído.

-Lo es sin duda, por eso estoy aquí para cerrar este fragmento de historia y dejar que el mundo continué- Continuo el erizo negro.

-Je, je, je, si Eso pensé- Réplico Sonic cruzando sus brazos para mirar a Knux de reojo.

-No te preocupes equidna, no permitiré que te manches las manos con mi sangre- Continuo mirando al guardián con desden, -No tendrás que soportar la culpabilidad de haber acabado con un aliado, un amigo, yo no permitiré que eso suceda. De cualquier modo yo gano- Finalizo desafiante.

Knucles lo miro estupefacto. -¿Cómo supo lo que él y Shadow habían hablado?, ¿Acaso era tan obvio? O es que me conoces tan bien que sabes lo que danza en mi mente con tan solo mirarme-

Esas pupilas púrpuras se dilataron comprendiendo que su amigo aún continuaba ahí tras esa máscara de Odio y frialdad, esa era la única explicación.

-So…- Comenzó Knucles pero para entonces la batalla había comenzado sin permitir un momento más para aclarar las dudas que embargaron su corazón, o quizá las palabras que encendieron nuevamente una leve llama de esperanza en su alma corroída.

……………………

El erizo cobalto salto contra su rival atacándolo sin piedad, sus movimientos más veloces de lo normal, eran respaldados por la fuerza de las 5 esmeraldas que poseía.

El filo de las espinas choco, estrellándose con las del mismo Shadow quien replico con movimientos similares.

Los ataques se repitieron una, dos, tres veces continuamente, mientras los erizos atacaban cayendo justo a tiempo para reiniciar sus movimientos.

Sonic cayó al piso al recibir un corte en su rostro por parte de Shadow quien giro en sentido contrario, justo a la mitad de un ataque. Estos segundos fueron suficientes para que la última forma de vida cambiara su estrategia creando un Caos Spear el cual fue repelido por un corte de viento desarrollado por su rival.

El erizo cobalto no replico como lo hubiese hecho en ocasiones anteriores, jactándose de su velocidad. Tan solo se centro en la esmeralda que Shad sostenía en su mano, corriendo a todo para robarla de su dueño.

Shadow lo vio venir saltando justo a tiempo para esquivarlo, su cuerpo oscuro contrasto con el carmesí del cielo hasta perderse entre uno de los muros de los viejos edificios. Su rival tan solo giro sobre su eje con un derrape para continuar la carrera hacia el punto donde Shadow había desaparecido.

Knucles los vio alejarse, pero no podía permitir que esa batalla continuara así, no después de haber divisado la realidad detrás del escudo. Su amigo continuaba oculto en ese ser y él debía intentarlo, de eso dependía su honor y vida.

-¡¡¡SHADOW!!!- Grito el equidna corriendo tras ellos, aún existía una oportunidad, pequeña pero presente.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas Sonic?, ¿Por qué aún piensas en mí, o es acaso tu manera de recriminarme por no haberte dicho la verdad con Tails?, ¿Es tu modo de decir, soy mejor que tu? Porque si es así quizá tengas razón. Yo no fui capaz de decirte la verdad. Promesa o no, eso no es pretexto, debí haber hablado cuando el momento fuese el correcto. Pero me escude en mi promesa convenciéndome de que eso jamás sería necesario. Que equivocado estaba.- Se repitió siguiendo los pasos de los dos rivales quienes viajaban a grandes velocidades atravesando la zona de conflicto sin detenerse con golpes y rebases la situación continuo asi por un tiempo hasta que Sonic alcanzo a Shad nuevamente enviando el viento sónico en su dirección; -Esta vez caerás- Pensó el erizo azulado sin embargo Shadow presintiendo su movimiento contraatacó con su Caos Spear girando para enfrentar de nuevo al rival de croma cobalto.

-Usare el Caos Control- Pensó preparándose para contraatacar cuando la imagen frente a él lo paralizo pues no imaginó encontrarse con esa escena.

Sonic se veía…cansado, muy cansado, su rostro se encontraba bajo ocultando su mirada, mientras unas gotas de sangre caían sin revelar su origen.

-Esto no esta nada bien- Se reprocho volviendo su atención aquel que alguna vez fuese su amigo.

-¿Sonic?-Pregunto Shadow extrañado tratando de acercarse. Por un momento toda idea acerca de la pelea que ambos estaban realizando se desvaneció de su mente, reemplazada por la preocupación.

-¡Aléjate!- Replico el antiguo héroe limpiando la sangre mientras se preparaba para seguir con el combate. –No habrá concesiones ¿Recuerdas?, uno de los dos morirá hoy – Finalizo renovando sus agresiones con más fuerza.

Por primera vez desde su retorno el erizo negro se encontró lleno de dudas, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué Sonic actúa así?- Se preguntaba mientras se defendía de los golpes y patadas de su enemigo.

-No te retengas, ataca, ataca- Repitió Sonic rompiendo nuevamente el silencio. La agonía que le envolvía en cada movimiento se intensificaba a cada momento, invadiendo su cuerpo como una ola la cual le robaba las fuerzas que aún guardaba. Para él cada ataque implicaba un minuto menos de vida, pero las esmeraldas eran necesarias para terminar con su misión. Una vez que ellas estén en tu poder, todo habrá terminado, y todos estos meses de agonía llegarán a su fin. No más dolor, no más pena, no más ira ni soledad.

La libertad estaba tan cerca que casi podía disfrutarla con solo extender la mano.

-No puedo seguir así- Se dijo Shad, al recibir un par de golpes que lo hicieron perder el equilibrio. El erizo cobalto al ver la efectividad del movimiento aprovecho para lanzar otro ataque a la pierna de su rival donde concentro toda esa desesperación en un simple movimiento el cual logro herir a Shadow quien al contacto sintió claramente como su hueso se debilito del impacto.

-Que fuerza tan imprevisible, como si toda su ira se concentrara en esos golpes- Pensó la última forma de vida gimiendo involuntariamente.

-¿Te dolió?- Pregunto Sonic con burla, -Eso no es nada comparado con lo que en realidad mereces-Afirmo pateando nuevamente al herido.

-Te odio Shadow, te odio- Comento el ser cobalto deteniéndose nuevamente para recuperar su respiración, el esfuerzo era demasiado para su agotado cuerpo -Odio todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, con Robotnik, lo humanos, ciencia, todo.-Susurro entre tosidos, finalmente unas cuantas lágrimas se dejaron ver escapando de sus ojos cansados.

-Odio todo lo que tiene que ver con la vida, odio mi existencia- Continuo antes de dejarse caer al piso al lado de su rival. Su cuerpo no podía más informándole que el final se aproximaba más pronto de lo que se imagino. Con dificultad continuo su reclamo pensando que sería la ultima oportunidad con la que contaba –Tu me odiaste por ser quien era, pero jamás supiste apreciar tu libertad- Exclamo estirando su mano hacia la esmeralda que la ultima forma de vida mantenía en su poder.

-Sonic, yo… las locas teorías o ideas que alguna vez embargaron su mente regresaron, las similitudes tan obvias estuvieron presentes desde el principio, la actitud del erizo negando conocer su existencia, afirmando que lo comprendía pero sin decir más -¿Cómo no pude verlo antes?- Se reprendió, -Siempre estuvo la respuesta frente a mi, pero estaba tan metido en mis propios asuntos, sumergido en mis dolores y patéticas excusas que jamás vi lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

-No lo sabía- Contesto finalmente Shadow comprendiendo el porque de la actitud de Sonic durante todo ese tiempo.

-No lo sabía- Repitió, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde- Finalizo.

Para entonces el equidna ya había llegado hasta donde los dos erizos se encontraban. La escena era desalentadora y cruel, mostrando a dos grandes héroes esperando arrancar la vida uno del otro sin importar que en el pasado ambos fueron aliados he incluso amigos.

-¡Alto!- Se escucho el grito de Knux con desesperación, -No te ciegues, recuerda que mientras haya vida hay esperanza- Se dijo.

-Shadow, no puedes, no…-Pero el silencio reino cuando se percato del verdadero estado de ambos. Sonic moribundo reposaba al lado de la última forma de vida. Porque ese era el termino ¿Correcto'.

Shad al escuchar la voz del guardián dirigió su atención a este quien se aproximo con lentitud.

-Shadow, Sonic, por favor no peleen más, no se que es lo que ha causado esta locura, pero no somos nosotros los culpables del caos que nos rodea, si es verdad que debemos hacer algo, el pelear entre nosotros no resolverá nada- Comento tratando de hacerlos razonar.

-Te equivocas- Interrumpió Sonic- Tu no sabes nada y es mejor así, la ignorancia es una bendición a veces-Afirmo tomando la esmeralda de Shad.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto el erizo negro tratando de incorporarse.

-Yo hubiese preferido no saber la verdad-Dijo el antiguo héroe abalanzándose contra Shadow quien no se esperaba ese ultimo asalto, y menos con la condición que su contraparte presentaba.

Ambos forcejearon por la última esmeralda hasta que Knux trato de detenerlos.

-No Sonic detente- Repitió Knucles tratando de separarlos, pero en el forcejeo la última esmeralda cayó justo en manos del erizo cobalto.

-Je,je,je. Al fin- Susurro. Los dos amigos le miraron sin saber que hacer. Las esmeraldas comenzaron a rodear la figura del erizo azulado conforme aumentaba su luz.

-Ya soy libre- Exclamo Sonic despidiéndose de ambos justo cuando cerraba los ojos, el verde se perdió en el azul y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro.

-Mi misión ha concluido- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la luz lo cubriera desvaneciendo su forma del horizonte.

La luz creció iluminando los alrededores creando un aura de poder inimaginable. Frente a ellos Sonic the Hedgehog había desaparecido revelando a Hyper Sonic, sus grandes espinas brillaban entre dorado y plata, mientras sus pupilas parecían haber recuperado su vida perdiendo el verde entre un nuevo carmesí.

-¿Aún no lo saben?, ¿No lo han dado por hecho?- Pregunto Hyper sonriente, nunca hubo una elección- Finalizo elevándose, esto pronto acabará-

Como una estrella la luz se intensifico aun más imposibilitando la visibilidad de los presentes, Shadow se cubrió los ojos mientras Knux lo imitaba, la marca blanca recorrió los campos, la ciudad y la lejanía desvaneciendo todo de la vista, absorbiendo entre la claridad cada objeto hasta borrarlos definitivamente. Cual goma en papel eliminando el grafito.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el equidna, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Frente a él la forma de Tikal se diviso con una sonrisa etérea

-¿TIKAL?- Exclamo Knux confuso

-Usa la esmeralda maestra- Susurro la chica antes de desaparecer.

El calor comenzó aumentar a su alrededor, Shadow a su lado se esforzaba por levantarse pero la fuerza del aura de Sonic crecía cada vez más evitando que ambos avanzaran.

Knux cerro sus ojos recitando esa oración que mucho tiempo atrás sus ancestros le enseñaron, les palabras que marcaron el final de su raza, cantos sagrados protegidos solo por el guardían.

-Libérate o maestro del caos-Finalizo sacando la master esmerald de su escondite tras su pelaje

Una nueva luz verdosa creció contrarrestando la de Hyper Sonic..

-Como dije antes, yo he ganado- Repitió el erizo dorado antes de desaparecer. La esmeralda maestra brillo fusionándose con las caos las cuales cayeron al piso rodeando a los dos compañeros.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Se escucho la exclamación de Shadow.

-No lo se- Contesto Knux levantando su esmeralda, pero esto aún no ha terminado.

Shad asintió tomando las gemas caos, su calor le invadió mientras una serie de imágenes se divisaban en su interior mostrando la verdad tras una torturada alma.

-¿Realmente deseas apartarte de la ignorancia?- Se escucho la pregunta revelando la posibilidad de presenciar la verdad.

Shadow miro a Knucles quien tan le miro.

Era su decisión y él no intervendría.

…………………..

Notas del autor: Es corto pero sustancioso, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué es lo que causo realmente todo esto?, ¿Esta Sonic vivo? y si es así ¿adonde fue? Todo en el siguiente capítulo. Realidad. Se despide su autora Arken elf.


	6. El principio y el Fin

Capitulo 6

El principio y el fin

Notas del autor: Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta este capítulo, agradezco las reviews y dedico este final a todos los que han apoyado esta historia desde sus inicios.

…………………..

La luz se desvaneció del horizonte siendo reemplazada por la fría oscuridad, ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Acaso todo había terminado?

Preguntas que embargaron la mente del guardián.

-Es demasiado fácil como para que haya resultado- Se escucho la exclamación de Shadow quien camino a su espalda, aproximándose con lentitud. Los pasos firmes del erizo impactaron al equidna quien podía jurar haber visto su pierna romperse en pedazos a manos de su rival.

El ser de oscuro pelaje se detuvo a centímetros de su amigo, respondiendo antes de que las palabras abandonaran su boca.

-Yo también estoy impresionado, pero supongo que tarde o temprano encontraremos la manera de explicarlo, mientras tanto agradezco la oportunidad de poder caminar –continuo Shad revisando su pierna.

Knucles asintió antes de volver su atención a los alrededores, pero sus sentidos no le revelaban nada además del escenario que el veía, como si todo fuese una simple ilusión más.

Confundido el guardián rozo su mano sobre la superficie de un muro el cual se solidifico de la nada permitiendo por primera vez desde su llegada percibir la dureza del mismo. –Extraño-Pensó, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido.

Por su parte Shadow imitaba su reacción mientras su rostro reflejaba su analítica postura.

-¿Tratando de explicar lo que ha sucedido?- Pregunto Knux finalmente sacando al erizo de sus turbulentos pensamientos, pues infinidad de teorías llegaban a su mente dejándole recrear situaciones posibles basadas en el resultado de la energía Caos.

-Hay muchas posibilidades-Replico la ultima forma de vida al fin.

Knucles tan solo asintió preguntándose que habría sucedido con Hyper Sonic segundos atrás.

-Debemos explorar nuestro entorno un poco más antes de sacar conclusiones- Comento el erizo encaminándose por el extraño pasillo.

-Vaya ahora hay un pasillo- Replico el equidna siguiendo los pasos de su compañero, la oscuridad no era total, pero lo suficiente para hacerlos dudar de lo que se ocultaba tras las sombras que los rodeaban.

-Este lugar se me hace familiar- Murmuro Shad deteniéndose frente a una puerta, la cual al igual que el resto se recreo a metros de ellos, como si respondiera a los pensamientos de ambos viajeros.

-A mi no- Contesto el guardián tratando de identificar el diseño del lugar.

Shadow ignoro el comentario preparándose para abrir la puerta.

-¿Que secreto podría ocultar?, un sentimiento de ansiedad recorrió su cuerpo cuando este hizo contacto con la sólida estructura.

-¿Por qué este sentimiento de preocupación?, ¿O es miedo?- Shad se mantuvo ahí sin moverse, dudoso admiraba la superficie lisa frente a su figura.

Knucles observo con atención a su amigo, percatándose de que algo andaba mal. -¿Qué sucede Shad?- Susurro pero no obtuvo respuesta. La mirada del erizo se dilato mientras las imágenes de un laboratorio se iluminaban en su mente. Los instrumentos de trabajo, las pantallas, el equipo de cómputo, la gente.

-¿Shadow?- Repitió el equidna moviendo suavemente a su compañero, tratando de volverlo a la realidad, si eso podía ser considerado realidad.

Pero Shadow no lo escuchaba, tan solo observaba la desesperada actitud de un hombre quien cegado por la ira trabajaba con ímpetu en algo que el no lograba reconocer, pues las oscuridad del cuarto lo ocultaba de su vista.

-La venganza será mi legado- Se escucho la voz del ser que trabajaba. Un voz tan familiar que casi le destroza el alma. –No puede ser- Exclamo el erizo, -No puede ser repitió- Identificando al dueño de tales palabras.

-¡¡¡SHADOW!!!-Grito Knux desesperado lanzando un golpe contra el ser de oscuro pelaje derribándolo al momento.

Shad cayó al piso con fuerza escapando de esa visión.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?-Pregunto el equidna con preocupación mientras se agachaba al lado del caído. El erizo todo su rostro sintiendo el dolor del golpe volviendo su atención al guardián quien se disculpo, explicando el porque de su reacción.

-Por un momento temí que terminaras igual que…- Comento pero no termino el enunciado. Suspirando ayudo a su amigo a incorporarse.

-¿Podrías decirme que sucedió?-Pregunto Knux examinando el golpe.

-Solo un recuerdo, o al menos eso creo- Respondió el erizo sin dar a conocer más acerca de lo que acababa de experimentar.

-Debemos seguir-Finalizo alejándose de la puerta.

Knucles renovó sus pasos tras el ser oscuro sin cuestionarlo, como guardián entendía que a veces los secretos del pasado no pueden ser revelados con facilidad. –Solo espero que algún día confíes lo suficiente para decirme lo que en realidad paso- Se dijo.

………………………

-¿De que sirve tanto esfuerzo?, ¿De que sirven tantos sacrificios? Si al final el resultado será el mismo. No vale la pena luchar por una causa perdida.

-No se puede detener lo inevitable. Todo lo que tiene un principio, también tiene un final, nada es infinito o eterno, esos términos son tan solo metáforas que no hablan de la realidad.

-Aquella que nosotros enfrentamos cada día desde que nacemos hasta que morimos.

Las palabras continuaban repitiéndose a través de los pasillos, como una simple amenaza o un recordatorio de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

-Los humanos sufrirán por sus decisiones y nada cambiara ese hecho, ni siquiera las buenas intenciones de unos pocos-

-Tontos aquellos que se opongan, pues su sacrificio ha sido en vano- Continuo transmitiendo esa ira contenida, llena de odio el cual solo podía ser expresado con esa sed de venganza, la misma reflejada por ese ente fantasmal que embargo la mente del erizo negro minutos atrás.

-¿Por qué demonios no cesan esas palabras?- Se pregunto Knucles exasperado, pues esas oraciones apocalípticas solo le traían recuerdos que el deseaba olvidar.

-Estoy cansado de esto- Exclamo al fin.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sabes que es verdad lo que escuchas?, ¿Por qué sabes que ahora has gastado todas tus oportunidades en un jueguito tonto?- Pregunto Sonic al otro lado del pasillo. Su figura asemejaba a la de hyper Sonic, pero el croma que lo recubría era ese especial azul cobalto.

Shadow y knucles se detuvieron observando nuevamente a su rival.

-Esta es la tercera vez que nos vemos, deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así y despedirnos como se debe, ¿No creen?-Pregunto el ente cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en el muro. Sus ojos esmeralda con ese tono carmesí entremezclado brillaban con nueva vida.

-¿Sonic?-Fueron las palabras del equidna, quien no lograba identificar rastro de su amigo, al parecer finalmente se había marchado, tal y como él lo había asegurado en su ultimo encuentro.

-Ese es mi nombre- Replico el ente separándose del muro para tomar esa postura imponente que solo avisa el principio de algo.

-Me canse de ser condescendiente, me canse de ser amable, me canse de rogar, esos sentimientos son solo réplicas que hice de todos los patéticos seres que me rodeaban, es increíble que por un momento creí que en realidad eran sentimientos míos, pero ahora que la esmeralda maestra se ha encargado de eliminar ese caos que me embargaba, puedo ser yo nuevamente- Comento el erizo azulado.

-Eso no es verdad, la esmeralda maestra tan solo cancelo esa energía que te haría destruir la poca vida que aún quedaba- Contesto Knucles molesto.

-¿Eso es lo que tu crees?, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja que inocente eres pequeño equidna. Yo no pensaba destruir el mundo, ya lo dije con anterioridad, vaya que tienes la cabeza dura al no comprender todo lo que te he estado diciendo- Respondió Sonic con presunción.

-Eso ya lo están haciendo ellos, ¿No has visto la destrucción que han causado?, yo no decime esa triste ciudad, fueron sus propias armas las que lo hicieron. Ellos mataron a sus niños, secaron los ríos, contaminaron su aire, destrozaron sus montes, derritieron sus polos y masacraron a sus animales. ¿Por qué?, no lo se, no hay explicación lógica o quizá la haya, pero eso a mi no me interesa-Continuo, pero la verdad transmitida en esas palabras solo golpeaba con fuerza las razones que el equidna defendía.

-No tienes argumentos contra eso y lo sabes Guardián, tu trabajo no es ese, vuelve a tu mundo oculto y deja que esa raza corrupta se elimine a si misma.-

-Eso no será así, yo prometí protegerlos y darles la oportunidad de vivir, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados- Interrumpió Shadow.

-Ya les diste esa oportunidad, ya pagaste tu deuda, tu mismo lo aseguraste, fue por eso que volviste, ya eras libre de vivir, ¿No es así Shadow?, tú no les debes nada- fue la afirmación del extraño erizo.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces todo lo que Tails honro jamás existió- Comento Knux, cambiando su estrategia.

-No lo fue, como dije antes, en ese momento creía en esas palabras, mi sinceridad se fue con él, pero como todo sueño llego a su fin, así como el de ustedes. Llego el momento de terminar lo que empezamos.

Shadow se preparo al igual que Knux, no cometerían el mismo error, no habría piedad de su parte esta vez.

-Ya han tomado su decisión y como el resto que se opuso deberán enfrentar las consecuencias de esta- Afirmo Sonic sonriendo. Su sonrisa se ilumino con sinceridad por primera vez desde desde ese extraño altercado, desvaneciendo el pasillo para revelar esas ruinas tan familiares.

Ambos amigos se percataron de que todo había sido una simple ilusión, todo excepto el ente que los enfrentaba, era Sonic e hyper Sonic, o el verdadero Sonic como se hacia llamar, pero la fuerza caos no existía más.

-Se ha marchado, se anulo, no más esmeraldas caos, su fuerza ahora es parte de mí. Knucles y Shad le miraron sin replicar.

-Pero no me vean con esa cara, porque no fui yo el único beneficiado, Shadow también obtuvo su parte-Continuo, -Las heridas no se curan por arte de magia-

Sin embargo, es momento de enfrentar su decisión, solo ustedes y yo, como lo fue con Amy, Big, Cream, Espio, Vector, Charmy y por mucho que me duela admitirlo Tails.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Grito Knucles., ¿Tu tuviste algo que ver con eso?- Pregunto incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

-Ellos pensaron que podían detener lo inevitable, fueron tontos al pensar que cambiarían algo-Respondió el erizo azulado.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?, ellos eran tus amigos, ellos. Las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de esos ojos purpúreos. Desde la muerte de los suyos, desde el final de su raza, desde su condena a la soledad, el se había prometido que jamás volvería a llorar, pero las palabras de ese ser frente él, había arrancado lo más profundo de su alma destrozándolo con esas dagas de hielo formadas por esa mirada.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Exclamo con ira, pero su voz se escuchaba quebrada tras ese enojo, ocultando esa tristeza.

-Traición- Esa era la palabra que se repetía en la mente del equidna. Esos puños cerrados tratando de contener esos sentimientos traicioneros, pero le era imposible perdonar.

Shadow sabía que Knux luchaba por controlarse, pero Sonic parecía decidido a impedirlo con ese veneno mortal que emitía con cada nombre que mencionaba.

-¿Qué hay de Tails?- Susurro el guardián al fin.

-El se marcho, descubrió la realidad acerca de mi existencia y eso lo hizo unirse a ellos, se fue con los humanos y me dejo atrás- Afirmo el erizo cobalto, pero su voz sonaba resentida.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- Pregunto Shadow, -El también tenia miedo de que lo abandonasen, el creyó que esta destinado a soledad debido a su existencia, quizá eso era lo que Sonic había experimentado, quizá eso justificaba sus acciones, ocultándose tras una supuesta misión como lo hizo el antes.

-Aún así eso no justifica lo que hiciste, mataste a tus amigos, aquellos quienes no te dieron la espalda y confiaron en ti - Contesto la ultima forma de vida con recelo.

-Suficiente de palabrerías- Replico Sonic.

-Eso digo asesino, hoy pagaras por tu pecado maldito- Exclamo Knucles

La batalla inicio la ultima después de tantos enfrentamientos. Knux atacaba con rabia, liberando ese odio que le carcomía el alma, -Los traicionaste- Grito mientras su velocidad y fuerza aumentaban impulsadas por esa adrenalina.

Sonic esquivo los golpes con eficacia, pues Knux molesto no pensaba en ataques estratégicos.

-Lento- Afirmo Sonic retrocediendo a milímetros de uno de los ataques.

Shadow cansado de presenciar ese espectáculo probó su pierna antes de unirse a su compañero.

Ambos se enfrentaron a Sonic, pero la velocidad de este parecía ser más de su transformación en Hyper, aunque el contacto con su piel era normal. Un golpe de Knux logro derribarlo, pero el erizo giro exponiendo sus filosas espinas evitando que el equidna finalizara. De un movimiento Sonic se abalanzo contra el guardián tomando su cuello con ambas manos.

El suplemento de aire de Knucles comenzó a extinguirse al sentir el peso de su rival sobre el con sus manos presionando su delicado cuello.

La mirada de traición contenida en ese croma púrpura solo revelo los sentimientos reales del equidna quien se sentía culpable por no haber cumplido nada de lo que prometió, no pudo salvar a Sonic, no pudo proteger a sus amigos, no cuido de los habitantes del planeta, ni siquiera su esmeralda o isla, había fallado en todo.

-Muere- Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar, antes de permitir que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia lo alcanzará, pues su deseo por pelear se había esfumado en esos instantes.

-Lo lamento- Exclamo cerrando sus ojos.

Al momento Shadow se abalanzo contra el otro erizo desde un costado, lo que ocasiono que el ser cobalto liberara a su víctima para enfrentar a su más fuerte rival. Ambos seres se atacaron salvajemente, hiriéndose a cada corte, no hubo defensa solo ataque, decididos a terminar ahí.

Shad se dio cuenta de que estaban a orillas de la costa, la única solución, con decisión tomo a Sonic mirándolo de frente. Esto se acaba ahora Sonic the Hedgehog, a lo que este solo sonrió mirando lo mismo que Shad.

-Adiós para ti también Shadow the Hedgehog.

Ambos erizos cayeron por un costado del viejo y desgastado edificio donde combatían hundiéndose en la bahía, la cual reposaba justo a orillas del lugar. Era extraño que Sonic eligiera ese lugar para combatir, el único que podía implicar su final real.

…………………………….

El sol salio a lo alto trayendo consigo el inicio de un nuevo día, Knucles aún recostado sobre la superficie de acero y roca corroída entreabrió los ojos al sentir el leve calor del amanecer sobre su piel herida.

El cielo parecía estar más despejado que los últimos días, confundido giro sobre si para tratar de incorporarse cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-No te muevas- Se escucho la voz de Tails quien aún revisaba sus heridas.

-¿Tails?, pero tu… tu estas muerto.

-El joven Zorro le observo con tristeza, mientras continuaba limpiando los cortes ocasionados por las filosas espinas de Sonic.

-Gracias Knux, por esforzarte y cumplir tu promesa- Respondió el Zorro.

-¿De que hablas?, Sonic se volvió un desquiciado asesino y yo no pude detenerlo , el, el…-

Miles coloco su dedo sobre los labios del agotado guardián mirándolo con más simpatía.

-Tu me prometiste que lo cuidarías, y eso hiciste, ahora Sonic y Shadow son libres y tienen una nueva oportunidad-Comento el Zorro mientras ayudaba a su amigo a incorporarse.

El horizonte mostraba la belleza del océano reflejando ese croma azul tan similar al de su amigo perdido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto el equidna al fin.

-Cuando usaste la esmeralda creaste una nueva realidad Knucles, algo como otra dimensión. Sabes que hay teorías que afirman que existen infinidad de realidades alternas a la nuestra.

-Son teorías Tails- Afirmo el guardián.

Al igual que Sonic y Shadow lo fueron antes de su creación- Contesto Tails con sencillez volviendo su atención a la esmeralda, -Y quiero creer que el bien en Sonic se marcho, junto con Shadow a otra de estas, con una nueva oportunidad.

Knucles lo imito pensativo, recordando las palabras de Tikal quien vivía en un mundo alterno.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Dijo el equidna al fin, -Pero ¿Qué será de este mundo?, de nuestro amigos y Shadow, el no merecía esto, el se había ganado su libertad, el.

-Tu te preocupas demasiado, no se que será de este mundo pero ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad los dueños de él son los humanos y ellos decidirán, aún hay tiempo para salvar su planeta.

-Por nuestros amigos, se que están en un lugar mejor, donde son felices.

-Por Shadow, bueno al parecer él tendrá que seguir con Sonic un poco más, pero creo que eso será bueno para ambos.

-Y por nosotros, el zorro levanto la esmeralda hacia el Sol, quizá será momento de seguirlos, pues nuestro tiempo aquí termino-

-Una pregunta más- Interrumpio el guardián deteniendo al zorro, Si tu sabías la verdad sobre Sonic, ¿Por qué no nos hablaste a los demás?- Exclamo Knux con seriedad.

Miles bajo la mirada, el sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar esa pregunta.

-Yo solo deseaba protegerlo, al descubrir los archivos que hablaban acerca de él y su creación, supe que mi trabajo era encargarme de que nadie descubriera lo que sucedía. Sonic nunca había atentado en contra de nadie, siendo un eterno guardián y lo último que necesitaba era tener que enfrentar aquellos por quienes había arriesgado tanto. No creí que las cosas terminarán así. Soy yo quien debe disculparse amigo mío, pues no fui capaz de ver la realidad.

-No solo tú, yo tampoco quise creerlo, e incluso al final pensé que había una esperanza, pero supongo que todos nos equivocamos-Continuo Knucles.

-Supongo, ahora solo puedo desear que él este bien, merece descansar en paz, pues en el hay mas bien que maldad, de eso estoy seguro-

Ambos amigos miraron el mar nuevamente, permitiendo que el viento acariciase su pelaje, mientras el sol continuaba brillando, trayendo esa esperanza con una nueva oportunidad.

………………………..

Jamás se supo de nuevo acerca de estos héroes, tan solo las historias que con el tiempo se convirtieron las leyendas y finalmente en cuestos para niños. La gente olvido con rapidez la realidad tras esas palabras continuando con sus vidas. ¿Qué sería de su futuro?, ¿Qué camino elegirían?, eso seria decisión de ellos, pero en ese mundo seres como esos no formaban parte ya de esa realidad.

………………………………..

En otro lugar un erizo plateado iniciaba su viaje al pasado en busca de su objetivo, aquel que traería la desgracia al mundo entero, él salvaría su universo de los demonios que marcarían el final de una época. Él, el nuevo héroe de esos tiempos su nombre Silver The Hedgehog.

………………………………

FIN

Notas del autor: Se que hubo cosas que faltaron por explicar del todo, pero a veces eso es lo que hace a una historia especial. Gracias por su apoyo.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf.


End file.
